Food Fight!
by Black.Thorns.and.White.Tears
Summary: What happens when a food fight breaks out at Domino high, and two very unlucky boys end up having to clean up? Especially when they're rivals, or are they? Eventual DxT. Shounenai. Oneshot. Kinda fluffy.


Title: Food Fight

Rating: T

Genre: Humor

Summary: What happens when a food fight breaks out at Domino high, and two very unlucky boys end up having to clean up? Especially when they're rivals, or are they? Eventual DxT. Shounen-ai. Oneshot. Kinda fluffy.

Warning: Since this story has shounen-ai, I'm going to give you people a warning. Although it's just mostly fluffy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does. Lucky baka. XP Nor do I own Skittles. Wah. T.T

"speech"

thoughts

/sound effects/

emphasis on a word(s)

A/N: Ok, this story starts out in Duke's POV but it will switch back to normal. I am the narrator in some bits too, you'll see. (I wanted to do a small chaseshipping fic so here it is!)

Also I want to give a HUGE thanks to The Long Name Ending In Cookie because she is the one that gave me the idea for this whole fic. I tried to make it DxTxR but, alas, it was to difficult. Sorry! I hope you still like the way it turned out though. Now, to the story!

Food Fight!

Duke's POV

_I hate it. Having to sit there and watch them everyday. Laughing and making jokes while I am always left out. How can I ever show my true feelings if he is always sitting with her. Maybe he really does want her to be his girlfriend. It sure seems like it. But today will be different, because I have a plan. A perfect, flawless, foolproof plan. Ok, so I'm winging it, but it will work. _

Normal POV

As the bell rang for lunch, all the students filed out of the classroom to the cafeteria for lunch. Well, everybody except Duke. He finished putting his books away and headed down the hallway. Taking some change out of his pocket, he walked over towards the vending machine just outside of the cafeteria doors. He put in two quarters and looked at all the different snacks to choose from. He carefully looked over the rows of chips, cookies and other assorted snacks when his eyes settled on a bag of Skittles.

_This will do perfectly. _He thought with a smirk.

Duke pushed the button and watched the bag drop. He pulled it out and walked into the cafeteria towards the lunch line. Putting the Skittles in his pocket, he took a bright red tray and started down the line, grabbing different foods as he went. He decided to get one more dessert, and then handed the lunch lady $2.50 in bills and assorted coins.

_He'll never see it coming. _Duke thought to himself as he crossed the cafeteria.

He just so happened to sit at the table right behind Tristan and Serenity. He set his tray down and pulled the bag of Skittles from his back pocket. He tore the top open and walked towards the opposing table.

_This is going to be fun. _He thought silently, before taking one last step towards Tristan.

In one quick motion, he pulled back Tristan's collar and dumped the entire bag of candy down his shirt. Tristan shot out up out of his seat, sending many uneaten Skittles skittering across the floor. Others found their way down his pants, which he was not happy about.

"What the hell was that for!" he said, turning to face Duke.

"I just thought it would be funny." Duke answered.

"Well, let's see how funny you find this." Tristan said, a bit of an evil glint in his eyes.

He reached back to his tray and grabbed the applesauce that had been sitting there, and threw it right in Duke's face.

_He is SO going to pay for that! _Duke thought to himself.

After wiping the remaining applesauce off his face, he turned around to face his own tray and grabbed a handful of whipped cream from his dessert and turned back to face Tristan. He slowly walked towards him, and when he got close enough, he unceremoniously plopped the whipped treat on top of Tristan's hair. He leaned in close so that their noses were almost touching and whispered,

"Don't forget the cherry on top."

With that, he dropped a round, red cherry on the very point of Tristan's hair. Tristan, now with a twitching eye and clenched teeth proceeded to throw chocolate pudding at Duke in a mad fury. Too bad it missed. It went sailing over the tables, finally settling on it's target. Seto Kaiba.

/PLOP/

Both boys stared at the now covered in pudding Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Duke and then set his gaze on Tristan, upon seeing the pudding on his hands. Grabbing a bowl of macaroni and cheese from his tray, he walked over to their table. Needless to say, someone was going to pay for getting pudding all over his new trench coat. Tristan saw him coming and tried to run, but his feet weren't listening.

Therefore, when Kaiba got there, he took his bowl of mac and cheese and shoved into Tristan's face. Satisfied that he had gotten payback, he turned and walked back towards his seat. By now, the entire cafeteria was watching. As the bowl of mac and cheese slowly slid down his face, Tristan ventured a glance at Duke, who was standing across from Tristan, chuckling to himself.

"Hey, you're not allowed to laugh at that!" Tristan yelled.

He took the only thing left on his tray on threw it directly at Duke. This time it didn't miss. Now Tristan was the one laughing as Duke blinked once, no, twice through the mess of cole slaw. The obviously now enraged dice duelist grabbed his container of chocolate milk and threw it right at Tristan's head. Tristan saw it coming and ducked. Now it was flying across the room searching for a new target. One of which who had just opened their mouth to take a bite. Joey.

/SPLASH/

When the milk burst in his face upon impact, he stood up angrily and glared at the two boys.

"Alright, I've had it with you two!" He said as he took a plate of spaghetti in hand.

He threw it as hard as he could while simultaneously yelling,

"FOOD FIGHT!"

For just a moment, we will switch the camera over to Ryou, who is sitting casually at the table next to Joey. He only has two words to say about this whole thing.

"Not again."

Yes, it's true. As the globs of cafeteria mush went flying across the room, many students remember when just last week there was another food fight started. It was deja vu all over again. Can you imagine what all the parents had to say when their children went home, covered in the remains of their lunch? Well, that's another story, let's get back to the present right now.

It was pure mayhem as students ducked underneath tables to get away from the massive pieces of food flying in every direction. It was truly a war zone out there. (A/N: The poor cafeteria ladies! xD) Some students quite enjoyed it and were openly throwing food at others, and having quite a good time doing it.

Now we return to our favorite pair who are currently on the cafeteria floor wrestling each other, getting covered in more food by the minute. They eventually broke free of one another and stood up. They both grabbed another handful of food and prepared to throw it when the principal walked in. He blew his whistle and all the food immediately stopped flying. He took a few steps forward and then stopped to look around at everyone.

"Alright, who started this?" he asked.

Duke and Tristan both pointed at each other and yelled,

"He did it!", at the same time.

"I did not!" Tristan yelled, "You started it!"

"No I didn't!" Duke retorted.

"Yes you did! You put Skittles down my shirt!" Tristan yelled back.

"Well you're the first one who threw something!" Duke said, er, shouted.

"Alright you two, since you can't decide on who started it, you both have to clean it up." the principal said.

"WHAT!" they both yelled.

"You heard me. Everyone else back to class. You two get to work, the mops are right over there." the principal said, gesturing to the corner by the kitchen.

Everyone else started filing out of the cafeteria. Most were headed to the bathrooms to clean up. The principal was the last to leave, shutting the doors behind him. Tristan turned to face Duke, but he was already mopping up the mess on one side of the cafeteria. Tristan sighed and walked over to get a mop from the corner.

_I might as well get it over with. _He thought to himself as he waded through the mess towards the kitchen.

He took a mop in hand and began to slosh around in the mess, hoping it wouldn't take too long to clean up. Once his mop was covered in mush, he put it in the bucket of cold water and rinsed it out.

"This is all your fault, you know." He said, looking over at Duke.

"I know." He replied.

"Why the heck did you start this in the first place? And don't tell me it was because you thought it was funny, because I know you well enough to know that wasn't the reason." Tristan asked.

"I was just tired of you spending so much time with Serenity, okay?" Duke replied, not bothering to look up.

Tristan stopped mopping and looked over at him.

"You still like her?" He asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No."

"They why didn't you want me to spend time with her?" He questioned.

Duke shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I was just jealous that you were spending more time with her than with me, so I thought up this half-baked idea to get us both in trouble, and here we are." He replied rather calmly.

Tristan openly gaped at him, almost dropping his mop at what he had just heard.

"Wait a minute, you did all this just to get me to spend time with you?" Tristan questioned.

Duke nodded and set his mop aside.

"Well, next time, if you want my attention, just ask. Don't go shoving M&M's down my shirt." Tristan said jokingly, giving Duke a hug.

"Fine, I won't. And they were Skittles, not M&M's by the way." Duke replied with a smile.

Tristan laughed and flicked a leftover French fry at him.

"Hey!" Duke whined as he picked up a doughnut.

Tristan dropped his mop and started running across the cafeteria.

"Get back here!" Duke yelled, trying to hit Tristan with leftover cafeteria mush as he went.

And so began another food fight. Needless to say, that cafeteria didn't get cleaned up for quite a while. They both ended up getting detention, but they didn't mind. They had detention together after all.

-End-

A/N: Well did you like it? I tried to make it kinda fluffy at the end, although I'm still pretty new at this, so it might not be that good. I wish we could have a food fight at our school. That would rock! Please R&R and tell me if it was any good or not. Arigato!


End file.
